


My plan, Our plan.

by tooby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, One Shot, Oops, Other, Short One Shot, Spoilers, haha yeah, momota feels bad about it, omas dying, yeah thats p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooby/pseuds/tooby
Summary: Ouma has a lot to think about. Especially when he's slowly dying.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi & Momota Kaito, oma kokichi & shuichi saihara
Kudos: 45





	My plan, Our plan.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhaaaaa yeah its 3 am, this is my first ao3 story, im watching albert vids, what is UP

“Huh…?”

Everything was a blur to Ouma. He couldn’t focus. At least not with two arrows in him.  
His drowsiness was getting to him. luckily, Harukawa had brought him back with a yell.

Gotta think of a witty response.

“I don’t… Know what you’re talking… About.”

That Was all he could let out?

The purple-haired boy smirked as he stared at the yelling assassin, whose finger was dangerously close to that trigger button.  
After a few more words, he winced at the sound of the crossbow firing. Although, after a few moments, he realized he wasn't dead on the floor.

Purple was in front of him, actually. A tall, purple man. “Kai..to?” was all he could let out in the shock of the moment.

“What are you doing?!” Harukawa beat him to the question, dropping her crossbow and stepping back. “You… You idiot! T-That was poisoned, a poisoned arrow! I Could’ve killed Ouma with that!”

“I can’t let you do that! Ngh…” Momota grunted as he stood up properly, in front of the injured Kokichi. “I… I can’t let you become the blackened, Maki-Roll.”

They broke out into another argument. It was all buzz to Kokichi’s ears. Before he knew it, Harukawa was gone, and he was in the bathroom with Momota laying at his feet.  
He was spouting out words. Nonsense. Nonsense to help with his friend. Momota spouted out nonsense, too. 

Nonsense. This was all nonsense.

Kokichi opened his eyes whilst being dragged to the hangar.

I’m going to die.

It was a nonsensical, terrifying thought. Yeah, Kokichi was scared of that thought, but what’s the catch? After all, it’s not like the poison would cease and everything's okay and the mastermind will be found out and everyone who died came back to life because it was all fake and this is all fake and-- God, what a massive headache. He hurt everywhere.

Kokichi’s hands balled into fists. “I’m going to die.”

Momota wasn’t near him, not at all. He was at the hydraulic press controls, finger wavering over a red button. “I know.”

“What will happen next?” Kokichi asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Will Saihara figure out our plan? Will the mastermind see through our plan, tricking us someway that’ll make my death seem useless and stupid?”

“I don’t know.”  
“I’m scared..”

“I know. Me too..”

Kokichi laid back on the warm, purple jacket that was sprawled out underneath him. “... And I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Momota heard. “... Me too.”

Kokichi shut his eyes one last time. It was painless, really. But what really hurt was the pain of knowing he died without any friends.

\--

Purple, dull eyes fluttered open for the first time in a while.

It was dark. Ah, of course it was. He was dead.

Was he? 

He was breathing. Sweat coated his body. H felt he was laying on soft material.

Suddenly, it was bright. So bright that Kokichi had to shut his eyes tightly. A gust of cold air hit his face, causing him to quietly gasp.

A few moments later, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Kokichi! You’re awake!”

Akamatsu.

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Tojo.

“Gonta missed you!”

Gokuhara. 

“... Ah. Took you awhile. Welcome back, Kokichi.”

… Rantaro.

Kokichi smiled. He felt happiness swell up in his chest - happiness he didn't deserve, but still got. They were waiting for him. Someone was waiting for him.

That was enough to make him unexpectedly sob.

Kokichi, of course, greeted the remaining sleeping students who woke up with the same energy he had in the game.

It was over. Danganronpa was over.

Was it?


End file.
